Growing
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville's depressed over losing his Auror job, but what happens when Hannah comes home with some good news?


**a/n: JKR is the genius who owns Potterverse...not me! **

***set c. 1999, Nev & Han are 19 years old**

* * *

Neville had been in a bad mood all week, and Hannah didn't like that one bit. She loved Neville, and hated to see him so upset. He'd recently been taken off of the Auror training program, because budgets were low, and the ministry could only keep a few interns. Since he didn't have as high of NEWT scores as some of the other trainees, he hadn't survived the cut.

It wasn't that he'd absolutely _loved _being an Auror, it was just...now he was unemployed, and unsure of what to make of himself. He'd always loved Herbology, but all of the jobs in that field required moving far away, and he didn't want to leave Hannah or his Gran.

He was currently sitting alone on the couch in the tiny London flat he shared with Hannah. "Oh Merlin...I knew I was destined to be a failure. So what if I'm a war hero...besides, it's mostly Harry they rejoice over, and why shouldn't they? I'm no one. I can't even hold a job..." he muttered sadly to himself.

"Neville, what did I say about talking all that rubbish?!" Hannah's voice suddenly snapped into his field of hearing, and he looked up to see her stepping through the door with bags in her hands.

"Hey Hannie, I-I was just...forget it," Neville tried to come up with something to say, but then he just gave up, there was no use arguing with Hannah. She always won.

"It sounded like you were wallowing again, you know I hate when you do that, don't give up hope yet Nev! You are NOT a failure, and you're MY hero that I rejoice over...afterall, you did save me from several detentions with the Carrows that year. You'll find a great job, just keep trying," Hannah was saying.

Neville sighed and nodded, he knew that she was right. "I know love, thanks for always being so supportive even though I keep screwin' up so bad," he said.

Hannah gave a slight laugh, she was digging through one of the bags. "I brought you something, hopefully it will cheer you up!" she said with a bright smile.

"Oh that's nice sweetums, but you didn't have-" Neville stopped talking when he saw what she was carrying towards him. "Is that a Frisian Fleeterbug plant?"

"Perhaps," Hannah smiled coyly.

"B-But there's only like six still left in existance!" Neville exclaimed. "How did you get it?"

Hannah shrugged her shoulders, still smiling. "Oh, _I _didn't find it myself. It's a gift from Professor Sprout," she told him.

Neville grinned excitedly, remembering his favorite class at Hogwarts. "When did you see her? H-How is she doing these days?" he asked.

"Well, you've been in such a bad mood all week, I took it upon myself to cheer you up. I know how badly you wanted a career in Herbology...so I paid my old head of house a visit. She was pleased to see me, she was. I talked to her about you wanting to be a Herbologist while still being able to live here in London, and she said that now that she's getting older she wouldn't mind having some help around the greenhouses..." Hannah started.

"Are you saying that...?" Neville's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly for her to continue.

"Yes, Neville. She said she'd pay you as an assistant, and if you do well, she may even let you teach an occasional class. Plus, she said that when she retires, she might let you take over full time!" Hannah finished enthusiastically.

"That's incredible! Merlin I...I don't know what to say! Oh Hannie, you're amazing you are!" Neville gushed. He couldn't believe that this good fortune was really happening, and it was all thanks to his lovely girlfriend.

"Don't say anything then...and I know I am," Hannah whispered, pulling him closer so their noses were touching.

Neville grinned and gently took off the yellow reading glasses she'd been wearing. "I love you, and I feel like my hope is growing back," he said.

Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his mouth. "I love you too, and I'm glad I could help," she said. "Now kiss me you silly bloke!"

"Glad to," Neville leaned forwards and wrapped his tongue around hers. He slowly backed up with her until they reached their shared bedroom, where Neville kicked open the door, and they both collapsed on the bed. He was out of his rut, and felt as if all was right in the world again.


End file.
